What He Does To Her
by BEthegreat
Summary: They never did know what they did to each other... Some Zack/Maddie fluff. One shot.


They never did know what they did to each other...

Zack - 15

Maddie - 18

Disclaimer: The Suite Life of Zack and Cody and it's characters are (c) to Disney. I own nothing!

**(A/N: Just a random thought I came up with. This would never happen but eh. Enjoy anyway!)**

It was a long day at school and a long day doing homework and Zack was ready for bedtime. It was only 10:06pm but he didn't care. Cody was already in bed so it wasn't too early.

_Ding!_ Zack came out of the elevator. He needed to buy a snack and see Maddie for one last time before bed. It became a routine for him.

He looked around. The lobby was empty except for his favourite candy girl. "Hey Maddie."

Maddie looked up from the magazine she was reading. "Oh hey Zack, whoa..." She paused and stared at him, not saying a word.

Zack gave her a weird look and then he realized what she was staring at. He accidentally forgot to put a shirt on before he came downstairs.

Turning a little red from embarrassment he said, "I was just going to bed and wanted to grab a snack."

Snapping out of her staring trance, she nodded. "What will it be?"

"A 3 Musketeers please."

She gave him the chocolate bar. Mr. Moseby came into the lobby. "Ugh Zack put a shirt on. Maddie is not interested." He sipped his coffee and walked over to the night-watchmen's desk to wake up Skippy.

Maddie felt herself begin to blush and she turned around to try to hide it. She couldn't believe she thought Zack was attractive. That was just...wrong.

"You ok Maddie?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She kept her back to Zack.

Zack studied her for a moment wondering what was up. "You sure? You don't seem fine.." He walked over behind the counter and stood next to her.

"I'm fine Zack, goodnight." She walked away from him and sat down on one of the couches in the lobby.

_Was it something I said?_ He thought.

_I can't like Zack. It can't be. Ugh. If it wasn't for all his flirting, maybe things would be..._

"Maddie...?"

Maddie jumped a little, not noticing that Zack had taken a seat beside her.

"What's the matter? Was it something I said...?"

"No it's not what you said don't worry about it." She said certainly.

"Well then what's the problem? I can't leave you like this. Just tell me what's wrong." Zack looked at her with worry.

She sighed. _This is sooo awkward. Why in the world does he have to care so much?_

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all." She replied.

"But you seemed fine before I came down..." He gasped and smirked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You were fine until some extremely hot guy came downstairs shirtless." He teased, smirking at her. "Now you're not fine. It's making you go crazy cause you want this guy so much now."

She looked at him with wide eyes before she said anything. _I can't believe he knows! I guess he knows me too well..._

"No that's not it Zack."

"Yes it is." He spat back still smirking at her.

"You wish."

"I don't wish I _know_." He said still smirking at her.

"I'm not attracted to you. You're just not that weak boy I once knew." She thought up.

"Suuuure." He taunted her.

She stood up and flattened the shirt of her uniform out. "Now listen Zack, just before you go around telling everyone that I'm attracted to you when I'm not, I just wanted to say that you..."

"You trying to look good for me?" He asked, still smirking at her.

She stopped talking for a second. "What?"

"Are you fixing your shirt to look more sexy for me?" He teased, smirking again.

Maddie was astonished. "Ach no! And stop smirking at me it's creeping me out!"

"I thought you liked it." He smirked again.

"I said stop with the smirking!"

He tried to put on a serious face. It failed miserably as he broke out laughing, making Maddie scowl at him.

"Just forget it." Maddie said angrily.

Zack had always thought Maddie was sexy, always. However, when she was mad, it just made her more sexy. He couldn't take it anymore. His arousal was taking over. Without warning, he grabbed the sides of Maddie's face and gently pressed his lips against hers.

At first, Maddie didn't know what to do, due to the shock of it all. But as she felt Zack's hands gently rubbing her sides, she wrapped her hands around his neck and began kissing him back.

Zack felt so great. He was on top of the world. He couldn't believe that Maddie actually liked him and was kissing back!

Mr. Moseby came into the lobby again and spotted the two kissing teens._ Maddie's very easily won over if she fell for Zack. The hooligan. _He thought.

"No kissing in the lobby!" He yelled out, causing the two teens to break apart and slide to both ends of the couch.

"Madeline, if you're done with your 'tender moment', I'd love it if you would lock up for the night." He nagged, heading out the door.

"Right away." She whispered to herself as she stood up.

She was still astonished about what just happened. Zack kissed her. Not only that, but she liked it and she kissed him back.

She slowly walked over to the door, still shaking from Zack's kiss and touch. She couldn't believe he had such an effect on her.

Still sitting on the couch, Zack was a bit disappointed that Moseby had to come in and ruin probably his only kiss with Maddie. But he couldn't help but smile as he watched Maddie trying to walk in a straight line to the door to lock up.

He was so hot and wounded up. He couldn't believe that Maddie had such an effect on _him_.

Maddie forgot all about locking up and headed outside as fast as she could.

"Maddie wait!" Zack called and ran outside to meet her at the front of the Tipton.

He grabbed onto her arm to make sure she wouldn't go anywhere.

"We need to talk."

Maddie tried to get herself out of Zack's grasp casually. "No we don't. Let's just go to sleep."

He tightened the grasp. "Yes. We. Do."

"Zackary!" She exclaimed, struggling to get out of his tight grasp.

"Gosh darn it Maddie! Hold still!"

The people passing by stopped the see what was going on. Zack didn't care one bit.

"Listen to me Maddie!"

"Fine what is it!"

"That kiss..." He started. "Did it mean anything to you?"

She thought for a moment. _Did it really mean something? _

_"Of course it did!" _She heard her conscience say.

"Maddie?"

"No it didn't." She lied.

He sighed and let go of her. "Ok whatever just forget it. It's not worth it. Night Maddie." He started walking away, dragging his feet on the pavement.

_"What is wrong with you! You're lying to the poor boy! You're breaking his heart once again! You kissed him for goodness sake! You love him and you know it! He loves you and you love him! Admit it already you coward!" _Her conscience nagged at her_._

"Shut up!" She screamed out loud.

Zack suddenly turned around. "What?"

She sighed. "Not you."

She walked over to him and sighed again. "Look...Yes the kiss did mean something."

"I already get it. You don't need to make up lies to make me feel better. I shouldn't have jumped to such conclusions in the first place..." He said sadly, his voice breaking on the last word.

"No no Zack, I'm the one who should be sorry."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Zack stated, confused at what she meant.

She bit her lip and then broke.

"Yes I did do something wrong! I did everything wrong! I lied to myself, my conscience, you and everyone else! That kiss did mean something Zack! It meant everything! I _was_ attracted to you Zack! I was too much of a coward to admit it!"

She took a deep breath and swallowed hard, afraid of what Zack was going to say.

Zack just stared into her eyes with wonder. "Maddie. Is that all true?"

"Yes it's true."

He leaned in and gave her gentle kiss. The people who have been watching them for all this time all cooed, "Aw."

He broke away. "Let's go inside where we have more, PRIVACY!"

He pulled Maddie inside the Tipton.

"Zack look, I gotta go now ok?"

He took no time as he pressed his lips against hers again and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They were in peace for that moment.

Maddie broke away and looked into his eyes. "Zack, I love you."

He smiled at her. "I love you too."

**(A/N: lol Hope you guys liked it. (even though it was a bit corny xD) I was bored so I wrote this at 11 at night fwee!~ Anyway, review like always. Thanks!)**


End file.
